


Of Bets and Kittens

by Sunny_Apollo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: At least 20 kittens, Crack Fic, Curses??, Cute, Group chat at the end with the foxes, M/M, ME TBH, What is even nickys texting?, super fluff, thats it, this is horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Apollo/pseuds/Sunny_Apollo
Summary: Andrew walks into his home only to be greeted by his boyfriend on the floor with more than 20 kittens on top of him. He didn't sign up for this.





	Of Bets and Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what universe is this but its a happy one ok? Also ooc

"There’s a perfectly good reason for all of these kittens,” said Neil from where he was sitting on the floor with ten... no, twelve (?) kittens meowing, climbing and walking all over him. Andrew looked unimpressed. He didn't sign up for this.

Andrew didn't say anything as Neil tried to move the black kitten that had somehow gotten on top of his head. Andrew walked from the doorway to the inside his apartment and locked the door behind him, still staring at his idiot of a nothing.

"Seriously, there is!" Insisted Neil trying to stand up but the kittens' mewls got louder obviously not wanting their personal pillow/heater to move away.

Andrew silently walked to the kitchen to put his now melting ice cream in the freezer, only to be welcomed by even more kittens on the kitchen counter and a couple trying to climb up there. Andrew ignored them and put his ice cream in the freezer and walked out of the kitchen.  
Back in the living room, Neil was still struggling to move. Some kittens have gotten on his back and the black kitten was back on top of his head.

Andrew sighed loudly. "Honestly. I go out for a couple of hours and come back to my apartment looking like a cat cafe."

"Andreww!" Neil almost whined, "I told you there was a perfectly good reason why they're here!"

"Is it to start a cat cafe?" Andrew asked looking down at a gray kitten trying to climb up his black jeans. Andrew ignored it and continued, "although it's not the best job, it sure beats fucking stickball."

Neil gasped and looked at Andrew disappointedly "how.. dare.. you.." Andrew raised an eyebrow and looked at the gray kitten when it meowed. It was now on his thigh. It sure was fast. "Andrew! Do NOT curse in front of the children ever again!"

Andrew narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything else as the gray kitten made its way to his stomach, more kittens were making their way to Andrew now.

"They love you,” cooed Neil, smiling and moving the sleepy black kitten from his hair once again. It meowed loudly in displeasure.

"They just want something tall to climb on."

Neil thankfully didn't comment on the 'tall' part and smiled knowingly. "They do love you!" He finally was able to stand up with some of the kittens still attached to him.

"How many of them are in this place?" Asked Andrew finally touching the gray cat that was meowing on his chest.

"Maybe 20. I don't really know." Neil made his way to Andrew and stood in front of him. The black kitten was now yawning on his shoulder. Not cute at all, thought Andrew. Neil was smiling like he was having the best day of his life, and maybe he was. His life was tragic enough to consider being with Andrew and surrounded by 20+ kittens the best day of his entire life.

"I'm still waiting for that _perfectly good reason_ of yours." Andrew picked up the gray kitten from his chest with little resistance from the tiny thing and put it on top of Neil's head. Just to annoy him, Andrew told himself. Not to see his eyes light up happily when Andrew initiates any sort of casual touch, and plus the kitten, Neil's smile couldn't get any brighter.

"Hey!" Neil pretended to be annoyed and moved the kitten and held it to his chest, smiling fondly. "And the reason there is probably more than 20 kittens in here is because Aaron,” Neil explained, scratching behind the gray kitten's ear, like it was a perfectly understandable reason.

"Oh? How could I not know it was because of Aaron,” said Andrew. "How foolish of me."

Neil rolled his eyes and groaned, "Andrew! He dared me! That pint sized grumpy grumps, he said that I couldn't get 20 kittens in your apartment without you going all off on me, like how dare he? Assume that I couldn't do it? But I did do it, ha! In your face, doctor grumpy..." Neil continued his rant about Andrew's twin brother. Andrew carefully tuned him out and watched as more and more kittens walked up to them and climbed up their legs.

"... and then I told him 'fuck off, not-Andrew' he seemed to be really offended by that ... then Katelyn said something about the puppy bowl ... you know how Allison is, Andrew. She can crush any man's balls ... then Nicky lost it and started crying while playing some cat game..." Neil continued to rant and Andrew continued to tune it out. There were more kittens coming from the direction of the kitchen. Andrew wondered how they got down from the counter, then he wondered how they got up there in the first place. Then he wonder about his delicious ice cream, waiting on him in the freezer, and if he'll be having it sometime in this century.

"... I screamed 'bitch don't tell me what to do!' ... think Kevin was watching some kind of Exy porn? Not sure though, but there were a lot of questionable noises coming from his laptop ... then butthurt Aaron said 'ha ha bet you can't get 20 kittens inside Andrew's place without him murdering your ass!' I'm probably exaggerating a little but still ... can you believe him, Andrew?" Shouted Neil, the kittens on him jolted and meowed sharply.

Andrew made an unintelligible sound to show that he was absolutely following the story.

Neil continued "I know right? Anyways, Matt was like, 'don't you dare raise your voice on my son!’ And dan was like 'honey, no.’ But that's beside the point, Andrew. I had to take his challenge because he would think I'm weak if I didn't, and most importantly, Matt's affection and respect for me was on the line, and I just couldn't risk it, you know?"

"Of course, said Andrew nodding understandingly, hoping for an end to this rant sometime soon.

Neil took a deep breath, “anyways, we waited for you to leave for your date with Bee (Allison called it that), and they brought two boxes full of happiness and left. Don't ask how they got two boxes of kittens, I do not have access of such information."

"Are you, maybe, done?" Asked Andrew. Neil nodded looking at Andrew expectedly. Andrew sighed, "I've stopped questioning your actions years ago. Just keep these things away from the bedroom and maybe get rid of them sometime this week. Ok?" Andrew didn't wait for an answer, he walked back to the kitchen, with a certain gray kitten attached to his back, and got his now frozen ice cream. This is a long ass day.

When he returned to the living room, Neil was trying to arrange the kittens on the couch. Andrew didn't know if he wanted to ask. Neil saw him standing in the doorway with his pint of ice cream and spoon, and walked to him smiling. He stood so close to Andrew, he could feel Neil's hot breath on his skin.

Neil moved slowly until his face was even more close to him, and looked at him. Andrew raised an eyebrow and held his ice cream tighter. He was not going to be the one who closes the distance.

Neil brushed his lips to the corner of Andrew's mouth and moved his hands to his shoulders. Then he pulled back, holding the gray kitten, and smirked to Andrew. Andrew glare at him.  
Neil walked back to the couch and continued arranging the kittens on it until it was almost full of fluffy meowing furrballs. He walked back to Andrew and held his wrist and dragged him to the couch, "what are you doing?"

"I need a proof, Andrew." Said Neil, then under his breath 'obviously.' Neil sat Andrew on the couch with kittens on either side of him. Andrew allowed him.

Neil walked two steps back, looking at the whole couch and laughed "perfect!" He pulled out his phone from his pocket.  
Andrew groaned and opened his ice cream, he waited long enough. He deserved this.

The kittens were climbing on him and meowing and tapping their tiny paws on his hands. No, no way. “No,” he told them. He was not about to share his ice cream with a bunch of furrballs.

He heard the distinct _click_ of a camera then another _click_ , then another. Then another. Then another.

"How many proof pictures do you need?" Asked Andrew, he was starting to get annoyed.

Neil smiled at him then looked back at his phone, "just a few more. To make sure-sure." _Click_.

Andrew shoved a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth and ignored his brain freeze by shoving another spoon full in his mouth. Neil laughed.

Neil gave his back to Andrew and took yet another picture of himself with Andrew and the kittens behind him, "This is gold."

"Whatever. Just get these annoying furries away from me, I'm trying to eat ice cream here,” said Andrew. The kittens beside him meowed loudly like they understood what he said and were offended.

"Don't call them that Andrew!" Neil walked back to the couch and moved the kittens that were on his shoulders and sat them on the floor. Then sat down beside Andrew with his phone as it started ringing.

Andrew rolled his eyes and continued to eat his ice cream. Long ass day indeed, but still pretty alright.

 

* * *

(Group Chat)

The ORIGINAL Foxes

Andrew's twin: josten are you dead yet??? Lol 

Best Fren: Arnold! How dare you say this abt my son!!?! 

HotStuff: arnold im ,,,,,dyingg !! Lmao 

Dan: lol 

Alli: it dsnt mtter if hes ded or not i stll win tge fukcign bet

Dan: alli u ok?? 

HotStuff: yea alli u ok? R u havin a stroke or smthn????? 

HotStuff: even wen shes ,,,dying,,, she talks abt winnin bets smh 

Alli: like you're one to talk Hemmick! bitch fight me!!!

Jesus: calm down guys pls

Best Fren: guys im worried about neil :( 

Jesus: I'm sure he's fine Matt

HotStuff: yea """"fine""""

Best Fren: what?? do yuo think smthn happene d to me son??!!!!?

Alli: me son lol 

HotStuff: ME SON IM DYInGGG 

Jesus: Matt ignore them Neil is ok 

Dan: kevin is being extra quiet guys

Alli: yeah he hasnt even yelled at us to play exy instead of wasting our time here

HotStuff: hes watching exy porn you guys

HotStuff: give a man his space tbh

The Queen: I AM NOT WATCHING EXY PORN WTF NICKY GAHH STOP 

Dan: and here he is

Alli: how was ur porn sesh Day? lol 

HotStuff: bet it was EXYllent 

HotStuff: amirite 

HotStuff: gays ??

HotStuff: ,,,,,pay,,,,, attention,,,,, to,,,, me,,,,,,,

Best Fren: this.. is, i mean, its something alright

Andrew's twin: Like we haven't heard THAT one before 

Andrew's twin: seriously nicky that was horrible 

Andrew's twin: more terrible than neil's fashion sense his freshman year

Alli: yea that was lame hemmick even kevin left 

HotStuff: u guys r so mean to mE! 

HotStuff: Matt is the nicest one,, adopt me pls matty 

HotStuff: that way me an neil can be real ,,,,,bros,,,,

Jesus: i found it funny Nicky :)

HotStuff: renee!!!! Ily ;((

Andrew's twin: ughhh stopp someone call neil

Best Fren: i just called him 

Andrew's twin: and?

Neil Josten: not Andrew!!! Pay up bitch lol 

Andrew's twin: ugh honestly fuck off 

Dan: captain neil!! What happened? 

HotStuff: neil im ur brother now dont ask how just call me big bro

HotStuff: remind me to change my name in ur phone to 'FavBigBro'

Alli: hemmick stop messing with neils phone and filling it with lies like 'hot stuff' srsly smh

HotSuff: as arnold said "honestly fuck off"

Andrew's twin: how do i know you won josten????

Andrew's twin: for all i know he kicked you out of his place with all the kittens lol

Neil Josten: oh?? You don't believe me, not Andrew? 

Andrew's twin: fukc you josten send me proof 

HotStuff: yes!! ///proof//// send pics of u n andrew ,,,,cuddling with the kittens 

Best Fren: i would sell my soul to see neil cuddling with tiny kittens!! TAlk ABOUT FRESKING CUTE!!

Dan: same tbh 

Alli: yup

HotStuff: SamE OMFG YES

Jesus: it would look pretty cute haha

Andrew's twin: stop honestly 

Andrew's twin: where did you go josten

Neil Josten: [sent an image]

Neil Josten: [sent an image]

Neil Josten: [sent an image]

Neil Josten: [sent an image]

Neil Josten: [sent an image]

Neil Josten: is this still not enough proof for you?? Ok

Neil Josten: [sent a video]

Andrew's twin: .....

HotStuff: AM LIVING HOWW ASDFGHJKL

Best Fren: THE ONE WITH NEIL SO FREAKIS inG CUTEE Ahhsj

Alli: im surprised the monster let u take pics AND a vid lol 

Alli: pretty cute tbfh 

Dan: so cute neil! 

Dan: lol matt just put the one with neil as his wallpaper 

Best Fren: ILOVEHIM LET ME LIVE GODDAMMIT

Jesus: you both look good Neil! :) 

Jesus: and cute :)

Alli: aaron is strangely silent lol 

HotStuff: lmfao arnold come back and face ur defeat!!

Andrew's twin: shut uP NICKY

Andrew's twin: whatever

Andrew's twin: i'll give you ur fucking money idc

Neil Josten: lol i win bench 

HotStuff: lol im sO Happy and proud of u bby bro ur meming

Best Fren: uve grown up son. Im proud of u

The Queen: you all need to go practice instead of wasting your time texting about kittens and fucking memes

Home: go back to watching stickball porn day

The Queen: I SWEAR TO GOD ANDREW!!! WTFF

Alli: didnt know you were capable of being so soft monster 

Jesus: Allison stop 

Neil Josten: Allison 

Alli: lol whatevs

HotStuff: did andrew srsly just come to say this to kev and leave???? Im living tbh 

Best Fren: im still not over the pictures tbfh 

Dan: i know babe

Dan: what are you going to do with all the kittens captain?

Neil Josten: we're keeping two and taking the rest to a shelter 

HotStuff: reallyy? Omg! 

HotSuff: I nominate myself to name both kittens thankyouverymuch

Alli: i knew u were a cat person neil 

HotStuff: send a pic of which ur keeping!!

Neil Josten: [sent an image]

Best Fren: they're so cute and tiny 

Alli: gray and black?? Aren't those ur fav colors or smthn 

Alli: so sentimental lol

HotStuff: the black one looks sooo fluffy 

Jesus: I'm happy for you and Andrew, Neil!

Dan: yeah it's a big step to take care of pets together

Dan: but im happy for you too!

HotStuff: okay!! I got a name for the black one 

HotStuff: how about King Fluffkins?

Neil Josten: i 

Neil Josten: love it Nicky 

HotStuff: reallyy??? Yes!! Call me ur fav bro neil 

Neil Josten: but you know the black kitten is a girl 

Neil Josten: I'm still keeping the name though 

Neil Josten: what about the gray kitten? 

Best Fren: i feel blessed on this day, we got a picture with neil and cute kittens, AND he texted the gc 18 times

Alli: did u just count his txts?

Alli: wait dont answer that

Alli: 'course u did

HotStuff: the gray kitten is fat for its size soo 

HotStuff: maybe...

Alli: spit it out we're on the edge of our seats

HotStuff: ur sarcasm is not funny

Alli: i can and will fight ur bitch ass

HotStuff: how about u call the gary kitten

HotStuff: Sir Fat Cat McCatterson??

Alli: """gary"""" kitten lol 

HotStuff: bench i s2g 

Neil Josten: nicky i love them both 

Home: how about no 

Home: stop filling his head with nonsense Nicky 

Neil Josten: [sent an image] 

Neil Josten: meet our cats: King Fluffkins and Sir Fat Cat McCatterson.

Home: oh sweet Renee, no


End file.
